Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, a server, a program, and a game method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-083770, filed Apr. 2, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Related Art
There have been game systems in which game data supplied from a server to a terminal is used to progress through a game. Such game systems are designed to allow not only that the game system administrator generates game data, but also that a player can generate game data by operating a terminal. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-300838 discloses an example of such a game system.
In a game system such as noted above, game data generated by a player operating a terminal may include such game data as having an excessively high level of difficulty when used for a game. Some of such game data generated by a player operating a terminal may include game data with which a player would never be able to get through to the goal of the game, regardless of what operations were made. In a game system such as this, if game data with an excessively high difficulty level or game data that can prevent a player from reaching the goal of the game is supplied to the terminal, the player playing the game using the game data could feel dissatisfaction.